Crimson Night Love
by Yami Ayumi
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's S/Y Warning! Yaoi coming up in later chapters! If you don't like it then be gone. Please review, I have no idea's for the next chapter. HALP!!!
1. My Stary Love

Yami Ayumi: Hi, I'm the Aurthress of this story. Please this is my first story so don't flame me too badly.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR THE CHARACTERS! Please don't sue....I'm poor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~seto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: My Stary Love  
  
I sat in the darkness of my office. The glow of my computer shinned into my eyes. I had been up for hours working on some stupid work about some crap. My life was going down hill. 'Sure, I have a company of my own, lots of money and of course all the girls at school loved me.' Somehow this didn't cheer me up. I couldn't think of anything that was worth my time. 'I have my little brother.' I couldn't stop thinking about him. This must be so hard on him. He is always at the house alone. I'm never there to be the big brother I wanna be.  
  
"Mokuba...." I found myself getting up as I whispered my brothers name. I walked over to the sliding glass doors that led to my belcony. I slid the doors open and stepped out, not bothering to close them behind me. It was a clear, cool night, the wind lightly blew my hair into my face. It carried the smell of a fresh rainshower in the spring. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and found myself gazing at the stars.  
  
I knew I had work to do but I just didn't feel like doing it. I found myself thinking about work again. I had to quit, I had to take a break, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to do everything. I began to wonder what everything actually was. All I really had was the work, the bordum and returning to the same bed everynight and staring at the same four walls. Except for Mokuba, I was alone.  
  
I couldn't help but to think of this last part.  
  
"I don't wanna be alone..." I said it out loud, Hoping the stars would hear me and grant my wish. I knew it was a flase hope. There was only one I had wanted. But I could never have him. I tried to simply pick one of the many girls who sworm around me, but they did nothing for me. I knew there was only one for me, but he would never understand.  
  
I continued to stare at the stars. There was one area I just couldn't pull my eyes away from. I looked closer to see his face. I mentelly connected the stars and I was right. It made out the face of my only love. I looked down to my feet as if to hide my feelings from the night.  
  
"Love...is that really it or is this just some childish crush?" I found myself looking back at the stars. There was one star the really attracted my attention. It was right in the middle of the stary eye. I could picture his eyes. I remember the first time he looked at me with those eyes. They were so beautiful. A violet shade, deep and soft. They always had a caring look to them. Those eyes are what first captured me. I had fallin' head over heels the first time he looked at me. There was a light blush on his cheaks. I could feel my own face getting hot. When his lips turned into a smile I knew I must have been blushing some awful bad.  
  
"Your thinking of him again, arn't you?" The voice made me jump. I turned around to meet the gaze of Mokuba. I had been so wrapped up in though I didn't even hear him come out.  
  
"Why don't you tell him big brother?" I kneeled down to him and placed my hand on his black hair.  
  
" Because I don't think he would return the same feelings." Mokuba just blinked.  
  
"Why?" He just looked at me, waiting for my anwser. I wrapped my arms around his little body and pulled him into a hug.  
  
" You'll understand one day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Ayumi: Well didn't that suck folks? Seto: I think it's good so far. Yami Ayumi: You only think that because it's about you. Seto: * opens mouth to say something, then closes it* ummm...I guess you're right... Yami Ayumi: of course I am, I'm the one writing. Please review please. I wanna hear your opinions. what should I do? 


	2. Eyes Of night

Yami Ayumi: Second chappie YAY ^^ flames and comments welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh and blah blah blah yadda yadda, I think you get it by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuugi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Eyes Of night  
  
Yuugi sat alone in his room. He was staring up at the ceiling, lost deep in thought. His hands playing with the golden puzzle 'round his neck.He had be thinking about Seto all night. Yuugi found himself picturing his sexy blue eyes. 'His eyes are one of his best features...' Yuugi had found himself staring into Seto's eyes that day. The young CEO was looking at him too. Yuugi chuckled to himself, remembering the mad blush on Seto's cheeks. His eyes were burned into his memory. The deep blue that matched the darkness of the night. His eyes that shawn brighter then any star in the night sky. Yugi sighed, then relized that there had been a hand on his shoulder the whole time.  
  
"What's the matter aibou?" Yuugi turned to the voice and stared into the deep, crimson red eyes of his Yami.  
  
"Nothin', I'm fine.? Yami just cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'you need to learn how to lie.'  
  
"Yuugi, I know something is wrong." Yuugi justed looked away from Yami. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Yami. "Come on Yuugi, out with it. The only time I wake up on the floor is when your playing with the puzzle, and you only play with the puzzle when something is wrong." Yuugi knew Yami was right, like always. He had this bad habbit of fiddling with the puzzle when something was bothering him.  
  
"Really Yami, it's alright. I just...just....have this...uh...english assignment due and I don't know how to finish it. Yeah, that's it...." Yami just shock his head in disbelif.  
  
" Yuugi, I go to class with you. You do not have an assignment due." Yami didn't know why Yuugi bothered to lie to him, Yami could read Yuugi like a book. Yami had seen Yuugi watching Kaiba in class, maybe he missed something the teacher had said.....  
  
"Duh!! That's it!" Yami laughed. Why hadn't he seen it before. Yuugi figured that Yami had found him out. Still, Yuugi played stupid, like he didn't know why yami was laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing Yami?" By now, Yami was on the floor, holding his stomach. Tears were burtsing out of his eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"You.....have...." Yami couldn't finish the sentence without calming down first. Yuugi just glared at Yami. Yami reached up and wipped the tears from his eyes. He inhaled deeply and stop laughing.  
  
" You have the hots for Kaiba!" Yami danced around the room chanting this over and over again. Yuugi could have kicked the crap outa him just then if the phone hadn't have rung.  
  
~~~~~~~~Seto~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat on his desk tapping his fingers nervouly. He couldn't believe it. It was actullay calling Yuugi to tell him how he felt.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Yuugi speaking..." Seto jumped. It was too late now, he couldn't turn back.  
  
" Uh, Hi Yuugi, this is Seto." "Oh, h-h-hi Seto...Ummm, how are you?" Yuugi was nervous now. " I'm uh, fine I guess." Seto inhaled deeply. " I just called to tell you tha...."  
  
Seto was cut of by the sound of a a crash. he could hear random curses in Egyption.(he doesn't know it's egyption, he just knows he deosn't understand it)  
  
" Seto, can you hold on a minute." Seto didn't wanna tell him that he couldn;t, that he needed to tell him now.  
  
"Yes." Yuugi lowered the phone from his ear.  
  
"Yami, I've told you before not to jump on the bed, why don't you ever listen to me." Seto just stayed silent and listened to their convorsation. Seto heard someone get and start jumping again. Then Yami did something that would make Yuugi wanna kill him....he contiued to chant.  
  
"Yuugi's got the hotts for kaiba, Yuugi's got the hotts for Kaiba." Seto couldn't believe it. Suddenly, he didn't feel so nervous about telling him. He listened to Yuugi yell at Yami.  
  
"You baka!!!! Seto's on the phone!!!!!!!!!" Yuugi was beat red now, with anger or embarassment, Yami couldn't tell but he knew he was gonna get now. Yuugi brought the phone back up to his ear just to hear Seto laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Seto?! So, I guess you know now....." Yuugi was ticked. Seto stopped laughing.  
  
"Yuugi, don't worry about it.....cause I called to tell you the same thing." Yuugi could not believe his ears. Then a yell broke the moment.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH Help, I'm stuck!" Yuugi turned around to see Yami trying to get out from under the bed. Yuugi laughed at the tearified look on Yami's face.  
  
" There are killer dust bunnies under here. OWWWW, what the f*** just bit me?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Ayumi: Ya, I know, Bad place to leave off but I'm outa idea's....for now. Seto and Yuugi: 00; oh no Yami Ayumi: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 


End file.
